Goodnight Sweetheart
by Vez87
Summary: Set during WWII, draft papers come for Frankie and Tommy, meanwhile Maura joins her father treating the wounded in the South coast of England. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: standard disclaimer applies, these characters aren't my own unless written by myself.

When the letters had come through the door Angela had sobbed for hours. It wasn't fair, her two baby boys were being taken away from her. Jane had tried her best to console her mother, but nothing had worked. Even the stoic gaze of her father betrayed his turmoil. His only sons, the last of his name, had been called up in the draft.

"It's not fair! Why are they doing this? Why can't someone else's sons go? They're just babies!"

It had been an ongoing mantra since the postman with a solemn gaze had handed the papers over to the usually chirpy Rizzoli family. Angela would calm down, and all would be quiet for a little while before the slow whimpers became bawling cries once more. Jane had done her best, but she had already taken her fill.

"For God's sake Ma! You're screaming the place down as if they're already gone! Your sons, both of them are still here! I'm not happy about it, but please stop acting like they're already six feet under."

The harsh tone even shook her father from his thoughts.

"Janie's right Angie, they're still our boys. When do they have to report?"

Sniffing loudly whilst wiping her red eyes she looked up, "Not till Monday, but,"

"But nothing. We still have a week with them. Let's make it count."

Frank rose from his chair stepping over to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, "They don't belong to Uncle Sam yet."

That afternoon when Tommy and Frankie arrived home they were immediately suspicious of their mother's over bearing behaviour. Made only worse when their father asked them out to the deck where there were three glasses next to the good had taken the news with practiced stoicism on the outside, but their family new better.

Jane however wasn't upset, she wasn't mourning her brothers, she was furious. There had to be something she could do, she was the eldest. It wasn't fair that the boys were being called up. Tommy was still the baby of the family and now, well now they were being sent into God know's where to face all seven Hells.

The only idea she had come up with so far was so outlandish that she had almost completely dismissed it. But seeing that look on her mother's face, the one when she thought no one was looking, cemented it for her. But if it was going to work she would need some help.

The next day she headed down to the Rizzoli and Sons shop right around noon. Her mother had insisted she take Frank Sr and Jr some left overs for their lunch. Mentally she was preparing for both possible outcomes of the conversation she needed to have with her brother. But one thing she knew for sure, her little brother could keep a secret. So at least if he wouldn't help, no one else needed to know.

"Hi Pop, Frankie! Ma sent me down here with some grub for you both."

Her father had merely smiled, but Frankie was definitely more excited about the gesture. With a big grin and his hands left out he took the proffered dish before digging in.

"Janie you're the best!"

"Don't let your mother hear you say that, she cooked it after all."

Jane had mocked offence while Frank simply winked at his daughter.

"Hey Pop, do you think I could borrow Frankie here for ten minutes?"

A smile and a small wave was her answer, Frankie had looked up suspiciously, But Jane ignored the look and took his arm.

"Frankie I need to talk to you ok, just you."

He swallowed his food with a brief nod following his sister out of ear shot of the shop.

"Jane, if you think you need to make some grand gesture about me and Tommy leaving and all you don't have to. I know it makes you feel awkward."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, unsure how to begin.

"Hey, Jane, I was just kidding around. What's got you so serious? You're worrying me."

She threw her arms down by her sides before taking a deep breath.

"This," pointing at her brother, "This is bullshit. Why do both of you have to go?"

"It's the draft Jane, we can't avoid it. We're not cowards!"

"Frankie, no one would call you a coward for not wanting to go. Jesus, anyone looking forward to this would have to be insane. And if you're trying to tell me you're not scared, then you brother are a liar."

"Of course I'm scared Jane! You think I don't see those looks on Ma's face? She thinks we're already dead! What can I do about that? If it was just me it wouldn't be so bad, but Tommy too?"

"Don't you say that Frankie, one of you, both of you, you know this family would never be the same. But I can't sit around doing nothing, I have to do something, anything to make this better somehow."

He took her hands in his and lowered his head, "Jane, you're my sister, you're a pain in the ass, but I know you want to protect us. Thing is, there isn't anything you can do this time. There isn't a punk kid to drag off me, there isn't some dog chasing Tommy up a tree. You have to face it, we have to do this on our own."

She squeezed his hand, "You know I would swap places with you in a heartbeat."

She let it linger in the air, that seed of suggestion.

"I know you would. Damn Germans wouldn't know what hit them. But it's not that simple."

"What if, what if it was?"

"What are you trying to say Jane? You're always straight forward, out with it,"

She sighed loudly looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Just hear me out ok, but you have to promise me this stays between us," he had nodded, "I mean it Frankie, it doesn't matter what you say or think when I'm through. But this conversation stays between us to the grave."

This time she looked at him, pleading to keep his word.

"Always Jane, you can trust me."

"I want, I need to steal Tommy's papers. I can't let you both go, and at least there will be a Rizzoli left and-" she exhaled, trying to gain back her previous confidence. "I am going to take Tommy's papers, and I am going to go in his place."

She closed her eyes tight, awaiting the onslaught of questions or worse abuse. Seconds felt like hours before she heard a response.

"Not with that hair you're not,"

Carefully opening her eyes she saw a genuine smile on her brother's face.

"And those shoes? No, no, all wrong."

"I'm being serious Frankie."

Her eyes were stern and set, he never faltered.

"So am I Sis. I take it you came to ask for my help, otherwise you wouldn't be telling me."

She was dumbfounded, mouth agape trying to find the words to just thank him.

"So you want to get your hair cut before or after you disappear off to the Eastern Front? I take it you have no plans to tell Ma and Pop about this?"

"No, I was going to get everything ready and leave during the night. It's selfish I know. But this way they can't stop me, and Tommy will be safe." "

I don't know if he'll thank you, but I'm sure he would understand someday. Right, we need to work on a game plan, when I get home from the shop later we'll talk ok?"

She didn't answer, instead wrapped him up into a bear hug.

"Yeah, I know Janie, I love you too."

Maura Isles had been a part of her Father's practice since she could hold a stethoscope. She had poured through his texts, devouring the knowledge there determined to follow his footsteps. Although to the professional world she never would, she was certainly more experienced than your average ward nurse.

She had observed plenty of minor surgeries and often begged her father to take her to see the more in depth aspect of his work. He had declined every time until she reached eighteen. His reasoning that by then she could better understand why not every medical marvel of the age was a rousing success.

She had seen patients pass from frustratingly common ailments, yet she had seen many long feared as in curable go on to walk from the hospital.

It was all she had ever wanted, and the day her father made her his senior nurse was what she thought would be the most memorable day of her life.

News of the war in Europe was devastating to hear. Maura had been lamenting to her parents that there must be something they could do to help with the effort. To sit back in the ignorance their family's wealth could have afforded her was an idea that brought bile to the back of her throat.

She was already no stranger to the infuriating attitudes of other families her parents associated with. Nor the remarks about her chosen profession, to some being a nurse was no better than a maid, it was demeaning. God forbid they fell ill enough to take a visit to her family's father however, being the proprietor, doctor, surgeon and confidant, well that was different.

It was around the dinner table one evening that Dr Isles made an announcement. Their meal had been finished and cleared, and now seemed the perfect time. He fished an envelope from his pocket and cleared his throat.

"These papers came for me in the mail this morning." He handed them to Maura. "It would seem that my talents are needed in the war effort,"

Before she could read them her face awash with worry looked to her father,

"Are they calling on you to fight?"

He covered her hand with his own,

"No dear, they fear that there aren't enough doctors and surgeons to help treat the wounded. The British are having a hard enough time of it as it is. What with our boys joining in, I fear they aren't wrong in their estimation. But what I really need is someone who knows how I work, someone to assist in surgery and post op. Maura, sweet heart, I need your help."

She was looking for signs of doubt from both her parents. But they had clearly already discussed his proposal.

"Father, are you asking me to go to England with you?"

"I rather suppose I am. Portsmouth to be more precise. Military and Naval bases there are where we are needed most."

"Even I will be helping out in my own way." Constance Isles was smiling beside the thought of her daughter being exposed to such things. "I'll be holding many fundraisers to make sure your Father is constantly supplied with everything you'll both need to really make a difference."

Maura grasped each of their hands in her own, her smile was small but her resolve was growing. "To England then,"

"Then to England my Dear."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry this took so long to do! I have big plans for this and I hope you'll join me. That said I am opening up a position to you lovely readers, I require a pokey stick person...anyone or more than one, may at any point PM me with words along the lines of "Oi you lazy bastard, get back to work!" I plan to have another update in the next few hours so enjoy.

Jane had hurried home after saying her goodbyes to her Father and brother. As much as Frankie's reaction was one she had been praying for, it did nothing to alleviate the impending dread. She had no doubts about going through with her plans, it was the only thing she could be sure on. Leaving was the easy part, how everything else was going to come together was an entirely different story.

The hours that afternoon had dragged on for what felt like days. She had been thankful for her Mother being able to busy herself, hopefully she hadn't noticed Jane's restfulness, or that she couldn't stop wringing her hands. Who knows, maybe she had and put it down to a mutual feeling. By the time Frankie came home she almost swept him up in a hug out of sheer relief. After spilling her heart to him she was left with a slew on unsaid sentiments. Stamping down the urge to talk in the open she merely ushered him into her room.

"Geez Frankie, I thought you were never coming back," She lightly pushed him in the arm, he just smiled.

"You miss me that much?"

"Quit fooling around. I've barely been able to think straight all day."

"Well one of us needs to if we're going to pull this off Jane."

She lifted her head to look at him with a small smile,

"I told you I'd help Jane, but on one condition."

"Name it,"

"Why do you want to do this?"

Jane sighed quietly. He had every right to ask, and somehow just saying it out loud cemented her resolve even more.

"Frankie, you and Tommy are my brothers, my younger brothers. Its my job to look after you two. Sure Ma and Pop take care of us all, but I've got to look out for you. Don't look at me like that, I'm the oldest, its what we do. Remember when we were at school and you came running up, eyes pouring and snot hanging off your nose?"

Frankie nodded, "Bobby Garner had pushed me down and took my juice box."

"And what did I do?"

This time he started to laugh,

"You taught me how to fight, well sort of,"

"Did it happen again? No it didn't. And what happened when a year later Tommy came up in the school and some kid started pushing him around?"

"We both taught him to fight."

"Does any of that make sense? We look out for each other, it's my job to make sure that you come back so you can look out for Tommy. Some one needs to keep that boy out of trouble."

"God knows it finds him often enough. Jane have you really thought this through? What do we do if they find out?"

"I can't say I've really got that far."

"Well this might all be over before it even started, Jane we have to have a physical before we're properly enlisted. And I know there are a few things they are bound to notice."

He at least had the decency to blush a little.

Preparations were being finalised at the Isles' practice. In a few short days Maura and her Father would be boarding the Queen Mary to England. The team of nurses that had been working with the family were happy to know that the practice would still be running in the Doctor's absence.

Although Maura couldn't help a twinge of sadness at leaving her colleagues, after all they were the closest thing to friends she had.

"Just think Maura, you'll be on a massive liner filled to the brim with beautiful young men. I dare say I'm a little jealous!"

With a bashful smile she waved her off,

"A whole ship full of soldiers for five days, whatever will you get up to?"

"I'm sure I can occupy my time somehow."

"I'm sure you can! Just don't go breaking their hearts now! Poor boys."

Before the conversation could continue, much to Maura's gratitude her Father cleared his throat,

"Now, now ladies! Lets get back to business. Remember the practice will be closed Monday as we'll all be helping to pick up the slack at the recruits physicals. So you'll all get the chance to break a few hearts."

With a good natured wink Dr Isles smiled at the assembled team, Maura inwardly groaned as the chatter began anew.

The night they had planned to leave had come around quickly. Packing a few personal effects into their old school bags both Jane and Frankie had stowed them away under their beds. During the day Frankie had taken the family's hair clippers and hid them away in the garage, it wasn't going to be nearly as good as Angela's cuts, but he figured he could at least try on Jane.

Before Jane had slipped into bed she penned a letter to her parents, intent on leaving it in wake of their leaving. This way she could at least ask for forgiveness along with her and Frankie's good byes. Setting the alarm on her bedside clock, she made sure to wind it so they couldn't oversleep.

It had felt like minutes but a few hours later her clock dutifully rang, Jane silenced it in seconds. Grabbing the clothes with her bag she changed into and old pair of her fathers work trousers with a button up shirt from Frankie. Years spent in the family home aided her walk through the pitch black halls to her brother's room. Peering in she could see him tying up his boots, he turned making eye contact and offered a smile that had yet to meet tired eyes.

Carrying on through the house Jane made her way to the kitchen. She bundled some fruit into her bag for them both before replacing the draft papers with her letter. As she turned to head to the garage she could make out the photo of Angela's mother on the kitchen wall. She whispered in the dark,

"Forgive me Nona, look out for us ok."

Closing the door behind her she walked into the garage. Frankie was already there, she could just make him out in the dim light of an old gas lamp on low. He had scissors in his hand and clippers in the other. Gesturing to the chair in front of him,

"Good morning sir, just a trim?"

Jane couldn't help but smile at him. He could have said or done many things when she confessed her plan to him, she had never expected him to be this understanding.

"Why thank you my man, just a bit off the top."

"I brought a bag to put it in so it doesn't look like we slaughtered a small animal in here."

After that no more words were said. Frankie had bunched up handfuls of hair and began cutting away. Although she felt no pain, Jane winced at the sound on the blades coming together. Before long the majority of her unruly hair was gone leaving a choppy mess.

Placing the scissors down Frankie began to run the clippers through her hair. He had left a respectful inch or so all over.

"I think that's as good as it's going to get. At least before they do it for us."

Jane stood brushing herself down before running her hand over her remaining hair.

"Before we go there's one more thing we need to do Jane."

Before she could ask he merely pointed at her chest.

"Just in case ok. I got some bandages from the store. Well a few stores actually, I didn't want to look to weird buying all this at Joe's. If you start I can help without getting an eyeful of something I don't want or need to see!"

Jane was astounded, she hadn't even thought of hiding her breasts, she had assumed that due to their modest size they would barely be noticeable in men's clothing. Her brother had really come through. She nodded with glassy eyes as she took some of the bandages. Turning her back she removed her shirt and bra.

"Could you just hold this against my back?" His hand below her shoulders was the answer.

"Remember Janie it's got to be tight ok, but just don't pass out. Not a good look for a soldier huh."

Soon Jane was putting her shirt back on. She had imagined the discomfort would be worse, but who knew how long she would have to keep doing it. Quietly tidying up after themselves the two of them locked up the house and walked out into the dark morning.

By catching the earlier train Jane hoped the hour and a half head start to the docks would be enough. They would get their papers checked and climb aboard the ship that would take them five days across the Atlantic to England. Frankie sat next to her and spoke in hushed words,

"I know it's a little late for this Jane, but just how the hell are we going to get you through the physical?"

His sister had noticeably paled at the question but sounded almost confident in her answer.

"I'm kind of hoping that they are going to be too busy with all the soldiers there that a few i's might not be dotted and a few t's may be missed. I got this from the workshop, it's carbon paper. If we can slip it between our papers maybe we can somehow make it look like my papers are above board."

"Jane, that is a lot of ifs and maybes. That can't be your only plan?"

"I'll be honest Frankie, its all that I've got. If they call me into that room and really look, I've got no chance."

Sliding down into her seat she had little time to try and calm her nerves before a booming voice rocked the early morning carriage.

"Tickets or Papers please!"

A rather large older man was making his way along the aisle, and far too awake for this time in the morning Jane had decided. She looked at Frankie with papers in hand. He nodded to her, if she fumbled here she may as well get the next train home. The booming man arrived at their seats,

"Tickets or Papers please gentlemen,"

They outstretched their arms to hand the papers over, taking them in hand he skimmed the information in front of him. He looked to Frankie first,

"You are?"

"Francesco Rizzoli Sir,"

"And you?" Jane looked up and met his eyes with her own before speaking.

"Thomas Rizzoli Sir."

She could feel the sweat on her brow, the clamminess of her palms, seconds gave way,

"Ok boys, all clear. Good luck and make your Momma proud."


End file.
